


The Red Queen And The Black Ace

by Cratsvalley23



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cratsvalley23/pseuds/Cratsvalley23
Summary: Carmen Sandiego 2019 FanficCarmen Sandiego X (Male)Reader One-shot"The most colorful thing in the world is black and white, it contains all colors and at the same time excludes all."- by VikrmnV.I.L.E. hired you a double-agent/hitman to deal with the elusive Carmen Sandiego and her allies.Be a Lad: and will you finish the job or not...





	The Red Queen And The Black Ace

For some who are new to the whole reader's insert stories, here are guidelines on shortcut you might encounter during reading:

(Y/N)-Your Name

 

**Carmen Sandiego x Male reader Fanfic One-shot**

 

**VILE HQ**

**Coach Brunt's POV**

_The moment I was hugging the life out of lambkins, then the next thing I know I was knocked cold by someone from behind. I'm suspecting it was shadow-san that backstabbing traitor. Wait till a get my hands on him..._  I said reporting to the other members while cracking my knuckles out of anger.

 _It appears one of our own faculty has defected and his current location is unknown. To top it all, another vile hard drive has been stolen. We have trouble in pacifying Carmen Sandiego's interferences and now more problems are ahead. If this keeps up, we'll have a serious situation at our hands..._  Countess Cleo said

 _But at least we have gain knowledge of having another organization at midst... The ACME. Dr. Bellum have you finished decrypting the keycard besides finding out who owns it?_  Prof. Maelstrom asked

 _Not yet... it will take more time in accessing the other information. The interface of this keycard is very tricky like the more levels you pass, the harder it gets. It's been a while since I've accessed this type of files but I'm up to the challenge..._  Dr. Bellum said while typing on her multi-screens.

 _I see... in the meantime while buying more time in the encryption and regrouping our resources. I suggest we go for a distraction defense play to keep the heat out on our back and locate our defector._  I said

 _That sounds like a plan, but let's not forget about keeping our eyes on Carmen Sandiego._  Cleo said

 _Might I suggest an added play to the plan coach brunt?_  Maelstrom said raising his hand to get our attention.

 _This better be good... We don't want another incident like what happened to paper star._  Dr. Bellum said

 _I assure you this time it won't be the same. I suggest we approach one of our best alumni in the business and even thou we have very talented agents like tigress it will be good for them to learn a thing or two from other agents that have long experience in the field. Who knows he might turn out to be our next faculty member?_  Maelstrom said

 _A he?... And who are you going to suggest fit for the job?_ Countess Cleo asked

 _My illegitimate son (Y/N) Sinclair or known in our organization as the Grimm._  Maelstrom said

 _Sinclair is the Grimm!? Isn't he one of the world's top UN security dogs and your related that guy?_  I said shock to what he said.

 _Yes... He may be working for the authorities and political affairs but he's a double-agent and one of our sources of information. Ever wonder why we have always had the advantage in those fields or have kept this place from prying eyes especially the government._ Maelstrom said

 _One of the elite agents of our four horsemen division. Isn't he over qualify with his achievements and skills._  Countess Cleo said.

 _But not to mention he has a dangerous tendency of being unstable caused by the psychotic experimentation you did to him. You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree._  Dr. Bellum said giving a warning glare at maelstrom.

 _That what makes him a valuable asset in this mission. Besides he's going to be supervising, mentoring and we can send him to track or kill shadow-san. So let's have a vote since there's only four of us I suggest for a 3/4 vote... All in favor?_  Maelstrom said

Countess Cleo and Dr. Bellum raised their hands.

 _I hope you know what you're doing..._  I said raising my hand slowly.

 _It comes to a vote that we will proceed with the proposal. I'll work on the details..._  Maelstrom said.

 

**A few days later...**

**(Y/N)'s POV**

After reading all the reports on my upcoming mission, it leads me to visit vile island's school for thieves. I've heard of this place before and mostly my school work from here were sent to my house in Prague so basically, I'm a vile homeschooled student before being draft to the army. As I enter to faculty office, I see the faculty talking and some vile agents in line discussing some things. They all stopped when they notice my presence.

 _Ah, Grimm... it's nice of you to come here in short notice._  Coach brunt said breaking the silence in the room.

 _Hmmm... And these are?_  I said giving them a nod and look at the other vile agents.

 _They will be the operatives assigned to work under your supervision. They've been debriefed on the assignment and ready to proceed._  Dr. Bellum said point at the agents.

 _I see... All right, please proceed in the gymnasium and wait for me there for further instructions._  I said looking at each agent leaving the room and for me to an opportunity to privately talk to my father and the faculty.

 _It's good to see you (Y/N)... Still, up to no good I presume. How's the situation on your end..._  Father said as he stands up and walks over to give me his usual pat on my shoulder.  _Some kind of crappy affection..._

 _Nothing in the usual Otec_ (Father in Czech)...  _UN security, espionage, providing vile some political information and part-time hitman stuff. I'm on forced vacation from work and have time to accept this mission without prying eyes of course. I've heard you need assistance in something troubling._  I said

As the mission planned, your team will make an opportunity to make some kind of disturbance to help us in regrouping our Intel and resources without notice. So are you up to the task? Countess Cleo said

 _All of my services are at your disposal my prestige faculty if there's anything you need to ask I'm here._  I said

 _There is one other thing, I need you to find a defector of ours... Make sure to finish the job._  Coach brunt said

 _ **Be a lad**_  and do the job at the UN security gala in Budapest. Father said

 _I'll be sure to send a notice of assurance..._  I said as I take my leave and head to the gymnasium.  _Looks like he just set my timer..._

 

**At the Gymnasium**

I entered the room to see the agents casually doing their own thing.  _No wonder vile is losing it touch..._

 _A proper introduction would be nice before we start on the mission..._  I said gaining their attention.

 _I'm Le cheve..._  Started by the French guy.

 _El Topo... Tigress..._  The two said their respective code name.

 _Let me guess... Mime Bomb._  I said looking at the mime giving a wave.

 _And the one in the corner singing a weird song and doing origami is paper star. I suggest not to get close... She's professor maelstrom star pupil and a complete psycho..._ Le cheve said glaring at paper star.  _I'm guessing he doesn't like her based on experience..._

 _Maelstrom's Star pupil?..._  I said as walked towards her.

 _You're the professor's son, aren't you?... You know he talks highly of you(Y/N)-sempai..._  She said and suddenly throw one of her origami crafts at me but quickly draw out my gun then shot it out of my way. Before she can throw more, I dashed out right in front of her then positioned my gun a few inches beside her head and fire a warning shot at the wall behind. The sound of the gun going off caused her to clutch her ears and fall on the ground. She looked at me with a mixture of shock and fear filled her face when she saw the gun pointed at her in blank range.

 _Mind I remind you to use code names paper star. Since I'll be your supervisor and mentor it would be appropriate if you address me as Grimm or sir. Same goes for the rest..._  I said then put back my gun to its holster. They all nodded in agreement.

 _Now the reason that I called you out here is to get to know you all and test your skills first hand. We are going to have a little game of pickpocket. The Objective here is to get my sunglasses before the time runs out. Simple and anything goes..._  I said putting my coat along with my gun and other weapons in one chair in the corner then rolling up my sleeves enough just below my elbow and set up the timer in 45 minutes.

 _This will be fun... I'll give you my apologies in advance if I rip your face off while I get your sunglasses sir._  Tigress said retracting her claws. Then everyone readied themselves for a fight.  _This looks promising... Let's begin!_  I said setting off the timer then start the test.

**45 minutes Later...**

They were all wiped out. Le cheve dangling in one of the gymnastic poles. Tigress and El Topo lying on opposite sides of the room with tigress missing a few claws in her gloves. Paper star tide up by my coat when she tried to use my gun when she ran out of paper. And mime bomb pinned by his shirt on the wall with a javelin spear.

 _(Sigh)... We have a lot of work to do... and I may have gone overboard..._  I said crossing my arms in front of my chest then help them get to the infirmary.

 _Time to make some calls to_ _Hermes_ _before this plan goes in motion._

 

**Meanwhile at player's house in Canada**

**Carmen's POV**

_Looks like we have new vile capers to stop._  I said giving the new vile hard drive to player.

 _I can't believe you got this hard drive from shadow-san. So want me to get started._  Player said while setting up the hard drive.

 _Sure... judging on what capers we foiled so far, we have a month ahead of them._  I said.

Suddenly player's computer buzzed multiple alerts signaling us that something was wrong. Then player quickly typed in his computer to stop it and they just instantly vanished.

 _What is it, player?_  I asked and he looked worried.

 _Carmen somebody just tried to hack us but before I entered my counter hack protocol it just stopped. I'll run a quick scan if something is amiss. And... Nothing... Everything's here... All my files and vile info as if nothing was moved... Except added one mp3 file here in my desktop. And it's named TO CARMEN SANDIEGO... should I play it?_  Player said while typing in his computer checking if there are more threats.

 _What's going on? We heard bipping noises..._  Ivy said entering the room with zack in tow eating a sandwich.

 _I think someone's sending me a message. For someone to hack it, they have high-level skills._  I said looking skeptically on the file in player's screen.

 _The one who hacked my security must have high-level skills beyond white hat hackers or vile... Maybe ACME?..._  Player said.

 _We can rule out that possibility... We won't know until we play the audio. Let's hear it..._  I said as player click the file to play.

To Ms. Sandiego,

Three days from now a VILE thievery will take place in Budapest. If you don't stop this on time, there will be grave consequences. Consider this a service tip... If you don't... Someone close to you might turn into collateral damage.

\- From my Employer...

P.S. Toughen up your security white hat hacker kiddo... I suggest cut/stitch algorithms. – Your hero hacker Hermes

 _No way..._ _The Hermes_ _..._  Player said in amazed after the message.

 _Do you know this Hermes Guy?..._  Ivy said

 _Only the legendary hacker in the world! No one knows who is he or she... What made Hermes famous is sending messages to high-level security agencies in the world like the Pentagon hack incident in the US three years ago._  Player said

 _Wow... If this hacker's employer sends us this message. This can be dangerous._  I said

 _We've been in all kinds of danger. What's the difference in this one?_ Zack said after finishing his sandwich.

 _The kind of danger that one wrong step can end you up getting killed. Player can you search for anything that's going to happen in Budapest in the next three days._  I said

 _On it... And a UN Summit is being held there this week. What's the connection to vile? No info about this on the old or new hard drives..._  Player said

 _Ok... Can you check the itinerary of the summit?_  I said

 _There's going to be a gala after the summit at the Hungarian National Museum three days from now. This bad red... If vile is involved, they're going to target something valuable like this..._  Player said showing something in the screen.

 _The Royal Regalia of Hungary... Vile's going to take it but not on my watch. I have to go in this alone..._ I said

 _Why carm... you know we handle things better as a team and we can take care of ourselves right Bro..._  Ivy said

 _Right... Plus there's a party..._  Zack said lighting up the mood.

 _I know but as the message says "someone close to me might become collateral damage" and I don't think this is vile protocol. They must have hired some outside help. We can't be too reckless in dealing with this time._  I said

 _If you say so... but at least we can stand by for back up._  Ivy said

 _Or you need a getaway..._  Zack said

 _Not to mention... I'll be your eyes and ears to get ahead of vile's plans._  Player said

 _Thank you, guys..._  I said very grateful to know my friends have my back.

_Let's plan in foiling this new caper..._

 

**Three Days later... 6:00 am in a vile safe house in Budapest.**

**(Y/N)'s POV**

_A pleasant morning agent... I hope you have a good night's rest. I call you all for an early meeting to make sure you all go over your parts in the plan._  I said

 _Question sir... So hour target is the Hungarian Crown jewels in plain sight. In vile protocol, we always sneak in the shadows without notice. Aren't we breaking rules?_  El Topo said.

 _And for the past three days, we've been training with a specific set of skills that we already learned in crime school... especially the ones we're not good of... Why a change of pace?_  Tigress asked

 _Good question El Topo and Tigress... Glad to know your perceptions. Now to answer those... After our test, I notice that there are some aspects you need to work on. Carmen Sandiego has always had the advantage over all of you because she knows all your strengths and weakness. Since she was a former student and colleague of yours. To throw her off track, you all need this change._ _Being unpredictable is one valuable aspect against your opponent._ _Saying this, we are going to apply this on a large scale. That's why I've asked the approval of the faculty for breaking protocol beforehand. You know what they say: "The whole secret of lies in confusing the enemy so that he cannot fathom our real intent..."_  I said.

 _Hmm... One of Sun Tzu's Quotes... In the Art of War. Thinking like a general, this makes it more interesting. Grimm-sensei..._  Paper star said while finishing her paper origami of a warrior.

_All right... A review of your parts for the plan._

_El Topo – You're going in as one of the serving staff. Make sure to secure a dining cart. You'll be assisting in transport across the gala without notice._

_Le cheve – you're going to be the eyes as one of the UN patrolling guards. Check on who's going in or out. You can easily assist paper star since you're in a flexible position and if things go for the wrong turn._

_Paper star – you'll be our picker. You'll be sneaking in using the dining cart el topo acquired. Once he's positioned near the entrance of the crown exhibit. Sneak in then do the switch. You'll have two-three minutes tops to get in and out from the way you came._

_Mime Bomb – You'll have to be our divider. Knowing about Sandiego, she's not alone. Wait outside posing as a getaway driver. Once paper star on your way with the goods. Execute a bait and switch with her as you being the bait thinking you have it. Tying up any of Sandiego's allies leading them astray. When it's done... get back to the museum to pick the team up. Paper star you'll have a second ride waiting in Károlyi Garden Park a few meters away. Giving you a ride back here._

_Tigress – You'll be assisting me on groundwork. Be one of the guests and blend in along with the crowd. Keep Sandiego or any other spoilers in the venue. They'll think you're the one up to no good but in the end, just have a good time there. Think you can handle it?_

_I'll manage... How about you sir? How will you get in?..._  Tigress said.

 _I have a special excess... Perks on being a double-agent. I'll be on duty... That's why we won't worry about security cameras or surveillance. I can make look the other way but not for long though... Also leaving me with clean-up duty as well and play along while I'm on the other team... And El topo and Le cheve, don't forget to use your disguises. Sandiego will ID you in the instant she saw you... All right, you all have seven hours until the mission begins so prepare yourselves. I'll be heading out first to put some final touches and you all will arrive 30 minutes before the gala starts. Keep in mind that this isn't your normal vile heist. Welcome to the big leagues... Dismiss..._  I said as they leave the common room except for Tigress.

 _Do you need anything tigress?_  I asked

 _Sir... I would like to have a one-one with the red rouge. I have some unfinished business with her._  Tigress said in anger.

 _Negative tigress... Top priority is the mission. I've heard about your rivalry with her but keep your eyes on the prize. If you ever go out of line in any way. You might end up in a body bag and never be seen again. Are we clear?..._  I said intimidating manner.

 _Crystal..._  Tigress said then exit the room.

I change my usual suit for some casuals and went out for a while to grab a bit. While walking down the street, I stopped on a bakeshop nearby. Went inside, ordered some coffee with cinnamon roll toasts, sausages, and scrambled eggs. Then took a seat on one of the chair to have my breakfast read the morning news on my phone. While having breakfast, I notice three people entered the shop. Two of them are obviously related but the third one is quite an eye-catcher. Wavy hair, beautiful complexion, gives off a Latin vibe and wearing a hoody jacket. What makes her more alluring to stare is the shape of her eyes and a beautiful smile grace her face. When she faced in my direction, I quickly look away so she won't notice my stares. Then I realize... Brown Wavy hair and Red Hoody Jacket... I remembered the picture of Carmen Sandiego's profile in casual attire...  _So this is the elusive Carmen Sandiego... quite a beauty._

 

**Carmen's POV**

After riding a flight to Budapest, Hungary. We arrive at our hotel suite later that evening.

 _Hey carm, tomorrow can we head to the bakeshop I saw along the way? They say that they sell the best pastries in the city._  Zack said while looking at a tourist brochure.

 _All you think about is food... We are on a mission here._  Ivy said to her brother.

 _We'll check it tomorrow for breakfast before we scout the area. The museum will be closed tomorrow later afternoon onwards for the gala. They didn't want to totally close the museum since it's a public place and the UN have fully trust their security. Will figure this out in the morning... Let's get some rest._  I said heading straight to my room to rest.

Morning came and we headed to the bakeshop that zack recommended yesterday. As we enter, I helped the two in their order since they've known little of the Hungarian Language. So they look for some seats while I taking our orders and pay for them. As I was waiting for our orders in the counter, I look round the place and saw a guy sitting by the window. From the looks of it, he just finished his breakfast and looking at his phone. He kinda gives off this handsome, charming yet quiet feel and to top it off he has a cute cowlick type of hair. What perks my curiosity more is that what he would really look like without wearing his shades? My train of thought was interrupted when our order arrived. I said my thanks to the lady by the counter then went to zack and ivy with our food.

 _What were you looking at Carmen? You were like in a daze or something..._  Ivy said

 _W-what? It's nothing..._  I said trying to avoid answering it.

 _Well, are you sure? You kinda do have hot flashes or something?..._  Zack said while eating his cinnamon toast.

 _Really?_  I said putting out my compact mirror at check my face.

 _It's a blush, you idiot... You've been looking at the cute guy a few seats behind me right... Why don't you talk to him...?_  Ivy said giving me a smirk.

 _What? No... Besides I can't afford to get side track. We got a mission after this. Will just have to wait for player to wake up. It's still night time in Canada._  I said taking a sip on my coffee.

 _If you say so... Wrong timing to have a crush on someone._ Ivy said

 _True..._  I said then the guy from the window got up from his seat, wearing his earphones then left the bakeshop. As he passed through the door, he accidentally dropped his handkerchief then left without noticing it. I went by the door to get it and head out to see if he's still around so I can return it but he's out of sight. Then zack and Ivy went after me outside the bakeshop.

 _Carm are you all right? What happened back there?_  Zack said

 _I thought of giving this back to the guy that just left here. He didn't notice this fell from his pocket._  I said showing the handkerchief with initials on it.

 _You should hold on to that... Who knows, you might see your prince charming again..._  Ivy said teasing me.

 _You're not going to let go of it... Come on let's get back inside and finish our breakfast._  I said

After our breakfast, we then headed to the museum to scout out the place before they close up early for the event. As we enter, we saw some signs saying some exhibits will be closed for the preparations and guards are already stationed. We joined a group of tourists on a tour in the museum so we can't draw suspicions to ourselves. Halfway later on the tour, Zack tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

 _Carm,_ _isn't that the guy we saw at the bakeshop..._ Zack said pointing at the guy across the room, looking at one of the portraits in the exhibit.

 _Go on... This is your chance to talk to him... Will keep the tour guide busy if she's looking for you._  Ivy said pushing me towards the guy. Then give a thumbs up before leaving me with him.

 _Can I help you?..._  The guy said to me. He has a lovely voice.

 _Y-you_ _drop this when you left the bakeshop. I'm just here to give it back to you._  I said then showing him his handkerchief and give it to him.

 _I was wondering where I dropped it. Thank you... It means a lot to me. If my sister found out I lost it, she would've killed me..._  He said smiling at me taking it from my hands.

 _So what are you looking at?_  I said while looking at the painting he was viewing.

 _"The Laying of the Foundation Stone of the Chain Bridge" a painting by Miklós Barabás. I've always wondered what it really looks like in person... And its colors..._  He said looking sadly at the painting.

 _It's color? Mind if I ask why?... If it's not intruding in your case or anything like that..._  I said ( _why am I rambling..._ ).

 _It's ok, You asked and I'll answer the best I can... I have achromatopsia. It a type of color blindness that makes me see only three colors: Black, white and different shades of gray. It's also ironic for me to have this when my eyes also happen to be heterochromia._  He said removing for his shades for a moment. Revealing one blue colored eye and yellow on the other.

 _Wow... You have beautiful eyes... I-mean...I-uh... Sorry about that..._  I said quickly looking away to hide my embarrassment.

 _Hehe... Don't be. I appreciate the compliment. Not everyone thinks of it like that... As a proper thank you for returning my handkerchief and keeping me company, I would like to invite you to the gala later this evening._  He said

 _The UN gala... Isn't it only for UN members, sophisticated or notable guests, and elites?_  I said

 _I have connections... They handed me an invite with a plus one and I don't have anyone in mind. So would you be my plus one? Ms.? Hmm, I didn't catch your name. I'm (Y/N) Sinclair but you can call me (Y/N)..._ (Y/N) said offering a handshake.

 _Carmela... Carmela_ _Seres_ _... and It's a date then... I-i mean would love too._ I said luckily thinking an alias then taking his handshake. His hand is a bit rough with some scares but warm.

 _Hehe, It's a date then... Can you type me your number in my phone so I can have someone to pick you up?_  He said offering me his phone.

 _Sure... But I can manage_ I said then he gave me a small gold card with a UN symbol on it. He looked at the time on his watch and sigh.

 _Well then Ms._ _Seres_ _, I afraid I must take my leave and deal with some personal matters. It was lovely talking to you and see you later this evening..._  (Y/N) said giving a soft smile before leaving.

After that, I went to the exit door of the museum to see Ivy and zack waiting for me.

 _Soooo... How was your talk with Shady prince charming?..._  Ivy said

 _It went well... And I won't be sneaking later to the gala... I got an official invite._ I said showing the gold card.

 _Shady prince got you an invite? He must be important if he has that..._ Zack said

Suddenly my earring com went on. Notifying player's awake.

 _Morning Red... How's Budapest treating you guys so far?..._ Player said on the line.

 _We have some good news... I got an official invite to the gala._ _Player_ _can you run name for me. (Y/N) Sinclair..._  I said

 _Ok... (Y/N) Sinclair... And... got it. Carmen, you better be careful around this guy. (Y/N) Sinclair is one of the UN's security top council agents. He used to be a military soldier in the Czech Republic. Specialized in Close combat, a Marksman and once a bodyguard to the Czech Republic president before been reassigned in the UN Security_ _then_ _the rest is history. Do you think he knows who you really are?..._ Player said

 _He's the guy who happens to invite me to the gala... I used an alias when I introduce myself as Carmela_ _Seres_ _. Even so, I have to be careful... This just makes it more complicated._  I said

 _I know what you mean... But if it ends up fighting him, we would use his weakness. According to his medical records, He has achromatopsia... A total color-..._  Player said but I finished his sentence.

 _Blindness... He told me about it when we're looking at one of the paintings at the museum._ I said remembering his expression.

 _I don't know if he knows about you but it wouldn't hurt to accept his invite and you can get easy access to the gala._ Player said

 _All right... I'll just play along and strike when the moment is right. Keep me posted if something up... I'll inform Zack and Ivy._  I said

 _Sure... Talk to you later red... I still need to take breakfast..._  Player said ending our call.

 _So what player says..._ Ivy said.

 _I'll explain back_ _at_   _the hotel. Too many prying eyes... But all I can say is that prince charming is more than we thought. And I've have to prepare for my date_... I said we head back to the hotel.

 

**Later that evening at the UN gala...**

**(Y/N)'s POV**

It's been an hour since the start of the event. Nothing out of the ordinary yet. Only tigress, Le cheve and I are the only operatives are here so far. The rest will are coming and waiting for my signal. Le cheve in disguise, stationed at the entrance. At the hall, Tigress posing as a representative to one of my good term client's companies. Who happens to have a slot at the gala and owe me a few favors in my hitman services...

 _So what's the situation at your ends le_ _cheve_ _? Tigress?_  I quietly said while I'm at the security surveillance room without notice to the other two UN agents.

 _Your right about the info that UN sec isn't just here but there's another group here with only two agents..._ Tigress said in her com while mingling at the bar area and wearing a black gown with a green accent.

 _Probably ACME... keep tabs on them without notice. We begin our move when the red sparrow enters her cage..._  I said

 _Speaking of that, I have a visual on red sparrow's arrival._ Le cheve said noticing Carmen Sandiego entering the museum.

 _Good... Topo time to get in and secure a cart then head to the backdoor of the kitchen for loading up our picker. Come out when red sparrow is on my visual. Then head near the closed off entrance of targeted exhibit to drop_ _paper_ _star and wait for her to return. Paper star you have two minutes nothing more than that. And strictly no detours._  I said

 _On it sir..._  El topo said while going to the kitchen with paper star in tow. Paper star quickly duct on the service cart with a cover cloth.

 _We're ready and stand by at the kitchen doors to the main hall. Wait for the go signal._  Paper star said

 _Mine Bomb any sign of potential backup for red?_  I said

 _Thirty meters behind from my position... Red car with a ginger-haired male on the driver's seat. Not yet aware of my presence._  Mime Bomb said via tapping in morse code.

 _Good... Wait for_ _paper_ _star and make sure they see you_ _having_ _the bait. On your places everyone... Tigress you're up first, rattle her up._  I said adjusting my tie, checking my suit and getting ready to head out to the hall.

_Time to get to work..._

  
**Carmen's POV**

 _Player what do we got..._  I said on my earring com as I enter the hall.

 _Red the only thing I can view right now is on your necklace cam. The surveillance is quite a nut to crack. It's going to take me a while till I can get on a visual on the place._ Player said

 _Until then, I just have to keep an eye out... Zack and ivy how things at your end?_  I said switching to my back up.

 _We're a few meters away and on standby_. Zack said

 _At the meantime, R_ _ed_ _drone has visual via window and keeping a distance_. Ivy said while using red drone.

 _Copy that... Keep me posted if something's up..._  I said as I walk by the bar to get a drink and blend in. As I got my drink, someone tapped me in the shoulder to get my attention. I turn around to see I wasn't expecting someone see and wished I never had.  _Tigress..._

 _So what you up to Fedora the explorer?_  Tigress said tauntingly.

 _How about you? Is vile up to no good?_ I said keeping my cool.

 _As much as I want to rip your face right now, but sadly to say I'm on a diplomatic mission. You know, get allies and etc. You know vile is not just everything about stealing. If I were you, I wouldn't make a scene and just enjoy the evening._ Tigress said grabbing a drink then walking back to her table.

 _Am I hearing things?..._  Player said

 _Yeah... you can say that... Can you hack now on the surveillance?_  I said

 _Not yet..._  Player said a bit frustrated.

 _Ivy tries to get a visual on tigress on your position. Keep an eye out for her._ I said to ivy.

 _On it... And got a visual... She's just talking to some of the guests._  Ivy said.

I'll walk around to see if there's another trouble we might face with. I said putting my glass at the counter then walk around and blend in. Not noticing someone's foot in my way causing me to hit it and lose my balance. I closed my eyes, waiting for my impact on the floor but it never did happen. I open them to see strong arms, holding me close and they belong to non-other than (Y/N) Sinclair.

 _Are you all right? Glad I caught you..._  (Y/N) said helping me regain my balance.

 _Thank you for the save..._  I said

 _You're welcome... I was worried you might never come but I'm glad you did. You look beautiful by the way..._  (Y/N) said looking at me on my formal attire.

 _Thank you... not bad as well... you look handsome._  I said seeing (Y/N) in his suit.

Then the upbeat jazz music slowed down a bit in the hall, changing for a mild ambiance. As the [music](https://youtu.be/mWn0EMBvTsI) plays, (Y/N) gently hold my hand then say:  _May I have the honor of this dance?..._

 _You may but a fair warning... I might be out of practice and accidentally step on your foot._ I said in a jokingly manner.

 _I'll manage... As long as I get to dance with you._  (Y/N) said leading me to the dance floor. He gave me a little twirl then hold me close and the next thing you know we were dancing. As we dance, I notice more of (Y/N)'s face. Beneath his quiet, serious and intimidating impression, he's expressive in his own way (which I find cute), sensitive and a real gentleman. The way he looks at me, lovingly yet sincere.

 _Is there something on my face?_  I asked noticing he's been staring at me for a while now.

_(In the guitar solo part)_

_Pardon me if it made you uncomfortable. It's just your lovely... And red really suits you..._ (Y/N) said with a bit of blush covering his face.

 _I thought your color blind?..._  I said curiously.

 _Well, I learn a thing or two in differentiating shades of grey. You know what they say... You have to make up for things you don't and make the most of it._ (Y/N) said charmingly

 _You're full of surprises... Do you do this to every girl you've asked out?_  I said

 _To tell you the truth, a lot of women throw themselves at me for my looks and riches but whenever I try to get to know them personally, know of my condition or how complicated my life is... They pretty much never make a connection to me again. When we talked earlier this morning, at first I thought of it going thru the same cycle again. I tried to turn you away by showing you my flaws before things get out of hand. But instead of leaving you stayed and listened. It was a first for me and it made me very intrigued by you. Now here we are..._ (Y/N) said

 _You know what they say, Getting to know someone is a beautiful process. And for the women you mentioned, they don't know what they're missing out on..._ I said then we both made a fit of small laughter. As soon our little moment subsided His expression changes in a more like something's bothering him.

 _Listen, I know who you really are... But it doesn't change anything I feel and I just want to talk to you... that's all Ms. Sandiego. Besides, you may do as you please as long as no one gets involved in the crossfire is ok in my book._ (Y/N) said

 _So you know about me then... what is your motive on this?_  I said sadly but trying to keep it cool.

 _First I just want to get to know you as a person without title or labels and etc. And second, I would like to give you a heads up of the aftermath of things. But in time, an acquaintance of ours will explain everything._  (Y/N) said

 _I don't understand what are you saying?..._  I said then suddenly behind (Y/N), I saw shadow-san walking towards one of the pathways leading to the crown jewels. What is Shadow-san doing here?

 _I'm sorry (Y/N) but I need to go..._  I said then quickly follow shadow-san's trail.

 

**(Y/N)'s POV**

_(Sigh)... There goes my date..._  I said seeing carmen's silhouette disappear from my sight then unmute my com to give instruction for the others.

 _El Topo... Paper star what's your status?_ I said

 _We're at the kitchen exit. Paper star on her way to mime bomb._  El topo said

 _Packaged with a pretty bow on top. Making the faux switch... And done. Looks like the clown's been spotted by the sidekick... Leaving an opening for me to return to the safe house._  Paper star said

 _Good... Mime bomb, head to the parking lot on the south end. 114 meters head. Another vehicle is stationed their then transfer. From then on put your disguise, get back here and to pick up the rest._  I said

 _Ok..._ Mime bomb in morse code.

 _The snake is out... Tigress, I'm leaving you in-charge with the others left here until mime bomb available. Once he's here, get out with suspicion. I'm executing the clean-up plan and be back once I'm done on my end._ I said then head to the security room. Then I told the other UN agents that the ground staff could use some extra hands on some riot going on outside for a bit leaving me to handle the surveillance.

 _All right Hermes your up..._  Texting Hermes to start hacking. Suddenly the monitors went offline for a second then the faux footages plays on the surveillance except for one camera with a special purpose. Then texting me that it's all clear and good to go.

 _You have guts shadow-san... I hope you know what you're doing... And my time is running out._  I thought out loud at that moment something inside of me snapped then the last thing I remember saying before blacking out:

**Grimm's Awake...**

  
**Shadow-san's POV**

As I enter the exhibit were the crown jewels are, they were already been switched without notice. Paper star's learning and this time she's not sloppy. Then one of the doors from the end to reveal non-other than black sheep or known these days as Carmen Sandiego.

 _What are you doing here?! You know how dangerous it is to be here right now._  I said

 _I could ask the same thing..._  Carmen said

 _I received information that you were going to endanger... That this time VILE is serious. Last time was easy with coach brunt but this time they sent Grimm. Now is not the time for questions. NOW hide... Don't get out under any circumstance... Please._ I said hearing footsteps getting closer then pushing Carmen to one of the columns to hide.

 _Grimm? Who is h-..._ Carmen stopped then a bullet almost missing me by an inch. I looked to where it came only to see (Y/N) standing with a suppressed handgun pointed straight at my head. By the way he stares at me, the only thing can see in his eyes is a hollow man dead set for blood. I draw my sword ready to strike.

 _I never thought VILE will go to great lengths to acquire your help, Grimm. Not caring that you're so accursed father did to you... This is NOT you (Y/N)!_ I said trying to talk him out and maybe help (Y/N) regain control. But all he did is fire a barrage of bullets at me. Deflecting it with my sword, I charge at him with full swing, he stepped aside then tried to high kick me at my side. I deflected it with my free hand, not knowing gave him an opportunity to shoot my other hand holding my sword. Pain surging thru me causing to let my sword fall. I staggered to get away but he grabbed me by the shoulders then knee strike straight to my chest causing me to fall hard on the ground. When he's going to land me the final blow, Carmen came out from her hiding spot then she used her Taser to strike behind but it didn't have any effect to him. He grabs her arm then use his the butt of his gun to hit Carmen by the neck causing her to fall and lose consciousness.

 _This has nothing to do with her! I'm the one you want then finish the job._  I said

He thrown Carmen's unconscious body out of his way then went back to his main objective: Killing me... He stands in front of me, putting his gun at my chest.

 _Wake Up (Y/N)..._  I said the last thing I heard was his gun going off.

 

**The Next Day...**

**Carmen's POV**

Hearing a gunshot, I quickly woke up only to see I was back in my hotel room then sudden pain surges to the back of my neck. My door opened to reveal Ivy and zack.

 _Carmen! You're glad you're awake._  Zack said

 _What happened? How did I get up here?_ I said

 _We are going to ask the same thing? Last night while you were at the party, saw mime bomb holding on a bag what we guessed is the stolen jewels that lead us into a wild goose chase. When we returned to the museum, you were gone. Player tracked your coordinates leading us to here._ Ivy said

Suddenly my phone buzzed noting its player. I turn it on then put it to the loudspeaker for all of us to hear.

Red glad you're ok... Player said

 _I've been far worse._ _Player_ _can you check the security cams of the hotel last night. See who carried me here..._  I said

 _All right... And... nothing... The cameras didn't even catch anything... What's the last thing you remember?..._ Player said.

 _The last thing I remember was... Shadow-san!... His been-no we have to go back._ I said panic and trying to get out of bed.

 _Whoa, slow down_ _carm_ _your hurt._ Zack said while stopping me.

 _His right and after the event last night, I finally able to hack the security then went to check on ahead. Nothing seems out the ordinary. Except the jewels are still there! How is it possible?..._  Player said

 _Will know for sure when we get there and see for ourselves..._  I said

 

**Later that day at the Museum...**

**Bianca's POV**

Why does he always do as he pleases... He owes me big time for this. As I was surveying the supposed aftermath from yesterdays fight, I spot three people that seem to be out of place and the ones I've been looking for. Time to meet my brother's little crush.

 _Hello... Are you happen to be Ms. Carmela_ _Seres_ _?_ I said as I asked the red hooded girl using the alias she used to my brother. Judging to her surprised expression, I hit the jackpot...

 _You've got a lot of questions and I have some of the answers. Would you like to, we can talk somewhere private. Let's head to this nearby café, I've heard they have the best cakes in the city. One more thing, your hacker friend is blocked at the moment. You can never be too careful._  I said then we head to the café. Ms. Sandiego keeps watching me like a hawk. We head inside, I've told them to order anything they like. The ginger guy ordered a lot.

 _So what would you like to know... I'll try my best to answer..._  I said

 _Let's start on who are you and how you know me..._  Ms. Sandiego said

 _I'm Bianca Sinclair... (Y/N)_ _'s_ _sister and Worldly renowned as Hermes..._  I said

 _Wait!? You're Hermes._  The ginger girl said.

 _Yes, and you are..._ I said waiting to introduce themselves.

 _I'm Carmen... this is zack and ivy. So you're related to (Y/N)? You kinda don't look like..._ Carmen said gesturing my Asian appearance.

 _It's an adopted relationship but never the less we're family. Anyway, you want answers from what happened yesterday?_  I said

 _Yes..._  Carmen said

 _Brother was hired by vile to upgrade their new agents and kill shadow-san for his betrayal. Since shadow-san is an ally and friend, we warned him to the plan. So ending to come up a plan to fool vile under their noses without notice. If you're wondering about the jewels being back, vile_ _thinks_ _they switched the real ones with exact duplicates but it was the other way around_. I said

 _Wicked awesome... But won't vile soon or later find out?_  Ivy said

 _The duplicates were made by a professional jewel forger that we have contacts with... They won't even know._  I said

 _How about the security cams and shadow-san?_ Carmen said

 _I've had special access to the servers thanks to (Y/N) and patched_ _a live_ _duplicate footage without the minor details of course. That's was the trickiest job and he owes me new video games for it. It was also why_ _player_ _can't hack the servers last night. After you three entered, there were acme agents followed you but they were dealt with my bodyguard dress as your signature look. Shadow-san had an emergency heart transplant due to a bullet puncturing thru but he is in stable condition. You may visit him if you would like. We warned him about this plan and quoted "Grimm"_ _being_ _dangerous. But it was necessary for him in order to stage his fake death to VILE._ I said before sipping my tea.

 _You guys really planned it thru all... Now that you mentioned "Grimm", why was (Y/N) being called Grimm? I thought at first it was just an alias but Shadow-san called (Y/N)'s name. And the way he acted wasn't the guy I've met before. As if his personality changed in an instant like a monster._ Carmen said shocked in remembering last night.

 _It was (Y/N)'s plan... As for Grimm, he's like (Y/N)'s_ _other_ _personality. Do you know Professor Maelstrom?_  I said

 _Yes... One of my teachers in vile, known for being psychotic. Why does it have to do with him?_  Carmen said

 _His the professor's bastard son. At a young age, (Y/N) was experimented by him via his research on making a super vile agent. Many tests were conducted on different subjects but all died except (Y/N). During his test, something happened in his mind that day to which non-other than (Y/N) knows and a secret which his going to take it to his grave._  I said

 _That is really messed up..._  Zack said while eating his cake.

 _Well, life is complicated... Grimm only wakes when his in a lot of emotional stress or professor maelstrom's mental conditioning. Whenever he says an order with trigger words "_ ** _Be a lad_** _" in it. He's learning to control Grimm bit by bit. So it's more on a psyche struggle part on him._  I said

 _Why come out at the open and put yourself in danger when a lot of people want you for your information and why choose this way of living?..._ Carmen said

 _Actual I feel safe... And I suggest not to turn around. Extra precautionary measures. I have a bodyguard positioned 40 yards away armed with a sniper and my end game bracelet. This device is monitored to my vital signs. If I die or it's forcedly removed, all my files and information stored in my computer systems go to self-destruct protocol thus leaving no traces anywhere in the world. If you're wondering my way of life, it's because this is the only way I can help my brother. He saved me from my past, took me in, raise me and gives me the freedom to choose what I want with my life. Your next questions might be your last. I have other things to do..._  I said showing the bracelet then looking at the time.

 _Where is (Y/N)? I wish to talk to him..._  Carmen said with concern.

 _He's went_ _off radar... I think he wants to be alone for a while. I'll send his tracking signal to your hacker so you can find him if he ever wants to be found. There's one thing I would like to ask you, what intrigues me is how did you able to stop Grimm? I saw something last night in the real video feeds that Grimm spared you. Knowing his noted M.O. didn't leave his target or anybody he sees alive. It was a first, so why is that?..._ I said

 _I don't know... I remember him hitting me with the butt of his gun. Hearing a gunshot then blacking out. The next thing I know, I'm at my hotel room._ Carmen said

 _I guessing_ _only_ _brother knows... Anyway, it was good to finally talk to you Ms. Sandiego and let's do this sometimes without you know restraints... By the way, don't fret on the bill. It's been paid. And your hacker friend will be online once I'm 15 feet away._ I said as I walk out the café. Leaving them in their thoughts.

 

**Meanwhile in VILE Island, Faculty room**

 

**Maelstrom's POV**

_I would like to congratulate you all on your mission. In hopes in the future will also be successful. Now, wait for new assignments to come... You're all dismissed..._ I said to the agents then they leave.

 _So faculty... The mission is a success, wasn't it..._  I said

 _The plan was well executed to keep off prying eyes that thinking an independent thief squad is behind it and we got the jewels. But there's one more thing... Shadow-san is alive... So he failed in my book._  Coach brunt said then suddenly one of the cleaners had a package at hand.

 _What is that? Was anyone expecting a package..._  Countess Cleo said

 _Ah... That must be from (Y/N)'s... Would you be so kind as to open it?_  I said to the cleaner. He did what his told. As we open the package, everyone in the room except me was disgusted or impressed in what they saw. Inside was shadow-san's heart punctured with a bullet hole and a note saying:  _Your assurance... From Grimm._

 _Do you change your mind coach brunt?_  I said

 _Will give him another call next time his free..._  Coach brunt said with a smile on her face.

 

 

**Six months later...**

**In Marina Bay walk, Singapore...**

**(Y/N)'s POV**

 

Taking a stroll while listening to some [music](https://youtu.be/xj6fHiF8Osg) on my headphones, it's been six months since the events transpired in Budapest. I've been busy with UN undercover work and lay low for a while causing me to contact with Hermes via snail mail... And she hated it. She sends me a call or text message but I can't answer for her safety. She told me that she told Carmen what she needs to know... Shadow-san is safe and recovering. I just reactivated my locator to Hermes three days ago. So everything was back to the way it was... As if nothing happened.

 _Carmen Sandiego... How on earth did she stop you, Grimm_? Suddenly I stopped walking then I remembered something. Like a flash of memory played in my mind. Carmen... Her dress was  **RED**... I was... No-Grimm saw the color of carmen's dress. But how... I thought out loud then I looked ahead and saw someone that I thought I would never see...

 _Carmen? But how? Hermes...._ I said thinking on a certain hacker.

 _Is that what you're only going to say?_ Carmen said

 _What are you doing here? And please stay away from me... It's for your own good..._  I said as I turn around to leave but she grabbed my arm from stopping me.

 _I'm not afraid of who you are... But it doesn't change anything I feel and I just want to talk to you..._ Carmen said noticing her hold on my arm, I relaxed to her touch.

 _Using my word against me... Touché... So what do you want to talk about..._  I said

 _For the past six months, while foiling VILE capers, I've been looking for you... You're more elusive than me._  Carmen said

 _I can't be around to the people I care about... This way of living, the sins that I've committed are unforgivable. If this is some kind of way to repent then so be it._  I said sadly looking at the view.

 _So you care for me... Don't be so hard on yourself. You're sister told me that you're not the guy that shadow-san and I fought or at least. So why the other guy didn't kill me..._  Carmen said then she put her head on my shoulder.

 _I don't know... but I think it had to do with him seeing color. I remember fragments of seeing color thru his eyes... to be specific to the color of your dress. It was my first time seeing color and red does really_ _suits_ _you... But most importantly you're safe..._  I said

 _Well, red is my favorite color... I know you would never hurt me._  Carmen said then I lift my free hand to gently cress her beautiful face. I notice a blush creeping up on it. I grinned then slowly lean in for a kiss. As we pull away, a shock yet happy expression is shown on her face.

 _You just stole my first kiss..._  Carmen said giving me a playfully slap me on the chest.

 _Haha... Says you... For a professional thief, you're so oblivious to something you stole from me the first time we've met..._  I said holding her close.

 _And can you clarify what's the thing that I stole from you exactly?_ Carmen said

 

 

 

 

 

_My Heart..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Copyrights belong to there respective owners.  
> I just own some OCs, Plot, and Cover Art :)
> 
> This can be also viewed in other Fanfic Websites under the author names:  
> ErinSorey  
> JLTD23


End file.
